Atheleisia IV
Atheleisia IV (Atheleisia Dèccignemmé; 30 Dôzièrrsant 1659 – Present), known as Atheleisia' the Beloved '(Atheleisia'' le Bìenaimé''), is a monarch of the House of Eccignemmé, formerly the House of Chaumentais, who reigns as the Empress of the Chaumentaine and Countess of Bourdèu. Early Life Atheleisia was born on 30 Dôzièrrsant 1659 at the Palaiçoque Cœurrente in Bourdèu to Loué IV, Count of Bourdèu, and Abbessé Dàmerrandé, the daughter of Lord Laurène Làfoyainne. She was named after her father’s favorite Dègardisian character, Atheleisia of Tígnant, from the Old Chaumentaine tragicomedy, Woe to the Courtiers of Tígnant! She was the eldest of four sisters; Àbetta, Êlsette, and Hêcette, respectively. Only Hêcette, Àbetta, and Atheleisia survived childbirth. Benesacrator Monrói-Phelípe II baptized her under the Massaliot Couinant Church three days after her birth. Her aunt and uncle, Rènelda and Êdaurus Dèllus-Massé became her godparents. As a child, Atheleisia enjoyed reading Dègardisian plays with her father. She frequented theatres, and theatre-going eventually became a lifelong hobby for her. As a result of her theatre-going, she became a well-liked member of Chaumentaine society, Relationship with Pueyrredón V Atheleisia first met Pueyrredón V at a popular Corsiggean opera, A Mogore dè Catamizzo, or The Catamite’s Wife, premiering in the capital. The opera house was segregated; the Dèccignemmés on one side, and the Dèccignâilles on the other, to prevent altercations during the performance. She wrote, in her diary that night, “Pueyrredón. . . . Oh, what to make of my own Passion—what Passion thou hast brought!—as I saw you, from my little box in the Opera tonight, falling victim to your Looks. So often, they speak of Spectres, or Hellbeasts from within Operas, or Theatres, but that is Child’s play. There is no Spectre, nor no Hellbeast; only an Angel. And I saw him; I know his Name. It is Pueyrredón Dèccignâille. . . . I must receive his Company, or I will be torment’d to not’ve known more than his Name.” Atheleisia requested her servant, Àmdan N'Oullé, send a letter to Pueyrredón two weeks after first seeing him, writing under a pen name. The letter is as follows: “Captour of Heart Mine, I have not written to you yet ‘til now:—whether the Cause is Denial or Fear Herself, I do not know. I caught your Eye—your Eyes that glimmer as the Gál Thálasse—at the Opera last fortnight. I sat directly across from your box there, and since then, you have been my sole thought, or the Soul of my Thoughts, rather. It is, with, and if I may be candid, Trepidation, that I request your correspondence at your earliest convenience. You may put Faith in my servant Àmdan from the Coasts south to us to relay it to me. With Adoration immeasurable, — Dèccignemmé” Pueyrredón responded, and the two continued corresponding through Àmdan. They met in secret, in the Chaumentaine countryside for several years. Ascension and Early Reign After Êlessandré IX issued his oral declaration and recommended Pueyrredón as his successor, the Council of State required that Pueyrredón marry a female member of the Dèccignemmé family. Seeing as Atheleisia was the most eligible, she was highly recommended by a majority of the Council. Pueyrredón happily accepted the Council’s proposal, and asked for Loué IV and Abbessé Dàmerrandé‘s blessing in their upcoming marriage. Pueyrredón and Atheleisia were coronated as co-regnants on 6 Dichièrrsant 1685. The Palaiçoque Cœurrente became their residence the day afterwards, and was quickly expanded to house the couple. On 9 Fréborânde 1686, Atheleisia gave birth to twin daughters—Élisèbes-Théamis and Ënrietté dù Chaumentais dù Chaumentais. On 12 Sebastùrre 1689, she gave birth to Fèllippé dù Chaumentais, the couple’s third child and first son. Atheleisia experienced difficulties during Fèllippé’s birthing, but he survived, after Chaumentaine doctors performed an 18-hour medical procedure. He died 18 Enauvièrrsant 1689 due to a respiratory infection. The child’s death deeply affected Atheleisia. She wrote to her mother: “I weep for my child. Only you know this loss, as our dearest Êlsette left all those years ago, before she yet enjoyed the Fruits of Youth. A great Appearance of Company arriv’d to Palaiçoque Cœurrente—what is now my home—two days ago. Never had I denied Company, but that day, I did deny them. I cannot bear the loss of Fèllippé, my son, my Light. Pueyrredón will comfort me, but only Time will heal the wound Death has left.” Category:Heads of State of Chaumentais Category:Chaumentais